The box or crate is disclosed with a plastic partition in a box or crate. This type of cardboard box and/or plastic crate partition according to usual practice requires expensive tools and dies to manufacture and requires considerable space for shipment and storage. Applicant's plastic partition can be assembled and shaped as flat plate-like pieces having all necessary die cut slots, holes and shoulders therein. The flat plate like pieces can be stacked compactly and shipped economically.
The particular slot, hole, bead and shoulder arrangement of the present invention coupled with the fact that the longitudinal and lateral partition members are identical, except for length, provides a simple and economical structure for protecting bottles, can and the like from damage.